treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Qubo
This is a list of programs currently, soon to be, and formerly broadcast by the children's cable television channel Qubo as well as its companion Ion Television block in the United States. Current programming * ''64 Zoo Lane'' (September 28, 2015 – present) * ''A Little Curious'' (August 25, 2013 – present) * [[The Adventures of Napkin Man!|''The Adventures of Napkin Man!]] (September 25, 2017 – present) * ''The Adventures of Paddington Bear (October 7, 2018 – present) * Apple & Onion (February 23, 2019 – present) * Almost Naked Animals (March 31, 2019 – present) * ''Angelina Ballerina'' (August 26, 2019 – present) * Animal Mechanicals (September 26, 2016 – present) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (May 13, 2013 – March 26, 2017; February 27 – May 26, 2018; August 31, 2019 – present) * Arthur (January 6, 2018 – present) * ''Babar'' (September 9, 2006 – September 23, 2017; November 28, 2017 – March 25, 2018; June 2, 2018 – present) * ''Bali'' (November 11, 2019 – present) * ''Barney & Friends'' (August 26, 2019 – present) * ''Bear Behaving Badly'' (April 7, 2014 – present) * ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (November 2, 2017 – present) * ''The Berenstain Bears'' (October 1, 2019 – present) * ''Being Ian'' (September 19, 2009 – March 25, 2018; May 29 – September 29, 2018; August 31, 2019 – present) * ''The Big Comfy Couch'' (June 1, 2015 – present) * ''Binka'' (October 1, 2016 – present) * ''Blue's Clues'' (October 4, 2019 – present) * [[Bo on the Go!|''Bo on the Go!]] (September 26, 2016 – present) * [[Bob the Builder|''Bob the Builder]] (August 26, 2019 – present) * ''Bump in the Night'' (June 23, 2018 – present) * ''Busytown Mysteries'' (March 25, 2019 – present) * Camp Lakebottom (September 1, 2018 – present) * Chirp ''(September 25, 2017 – present) * ''Chop Chop Ninja (July 1, 2019 – present) * ''Chuck's Choice'' (April 29, 2019 – present) * ''Clangers'' (February 18, 2019 – present) * ''Corduroy'' (October 2, 2019 – present) * ''Cody's World'' (August 4, 2018 – present) * Cosmic Quantum Ray (July 30, 2018 – present) * Curious George (April 1, 2017 – present) * Cyberchase (June 26, 2017 – present) * D.N. Ace (July 6, 2019 – present) * Danger Rangers (May 27, 2019 – present) * The DaVincibles (July 30, 2018 – present) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (June 3, 2018 – present) * ''Jacob Two-Two'' (September 9, 2006 – August 31, 2014; December 29, 2014 – September 24, 2017; November 28, 2017 – December 29, 2017; March 26, 2018 – September 30, 2018; September 1, 2019 – present) * ''Jane and the Dragon'' (September 9, 2006 – May 25, 2014; September 7, 2014 – May 31, 2015; October 3, 2015 – March 27, 2016; October 1 – December 25, 2016; April 1 – June 25, 2017; May 29 – September 30, 2018; September 1, 2019 - present) * Let's Go Luna! (November 21, 2018 – present) * Little People (May 26, 2017 – present) * Losky's World (April 7, 2014 – present) * My Friend Rabbit (December 3, 2007 – March 26, 2017; March 26 – September 30, 2018; August 26, 2019 – present) * Nature Cat (November 25, 2015 – present) * Playworld (September 9, 2006 – present) * Sesame Street (January 16, 2016 – present) * Snowsnaps (September 1, 2018 – present) * Space Racers (December 26, 2016 – present) * Tinpo (July 1, 2019 – present) * VeggieTales (September 9, 2006 – September 13, 2009; June 1, 2015 – present) Upcoming programming In Development Former programming Original programming Acquired programming Movies and Specials Qubo Short Series Current Former External links Qubo Category:Qubo